


Secret Love

by Superlocked_25



Series: John and Sherlock's Secret [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Johnlock - Freeform, Marriage, Secret Relationship, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25





	1. Chapter 1

John wakes up slowly. He smiles when he realizes he's still in Sherlock's arms. He turns and kisses Sherlock awake. "Good morning."

"Mmm. A good morning indeed." He shifts so that he is on top of John and deepens the kiss. John's phone starts ringing.

John answers it. "Hello?" Sherlock is still kissing along his neck.

"Lestrade, Sherlock won't answer and we've got a case for him."

"He's a little busy right now." He bites on his lip to keep from moaning when Sherlock kisses behind his ear.

"We really need him, can you find him and put him on?"

"Yeah." He covers the microphone. "Lestrade needs to talk to you" he whispers.

Sherlock takes the phone. "What do you want Lestrade? I'm busy." He kiss John's neck again.

"We have a double murder here and we can't figure out who did it."

"Well I'm unavailable all of today. Don't call me unless it's an emergency." He hangs up and throws John's phone onto the floor.

"Why didn't you take the case?" John asks.

"Happy Anniversary John." Sherlock says before he passionately kisses him.

"I thought you would forget." John smiles.

"I would never forget." Sherlock looks John in the eyes. "John, ever since I met you I was in love with you. You are my one and only love, my only friend. I don't want to live a day of my life without you. John Hamish Watson," he pulls out a small box, "will you marry me?"

John stares at the box dumbfounded. "Yes! Of course yes!" He kisses Sherlock roughly.

Sherlock opens the box and pulls out two rings made out of white gold. He hands John one that has an inscription on the inside that says 'SWH' and he puts on the one with the inscription 'JWH'.

"I love you, John" he says with a smile.

"I love you too, Sherlock." John smiles back. "So we're going to stop denying we're together?"

"Obviously. But let's not tell everyone yet. We'll wear the rings and have them deduce it for themselves." Sherlock smirks.

"Sounds great." John kisses him.

Then Sherlock's phone rings.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock ignores his phone and continues kissing John, his fiancé. (He loves the way that sounds) Then John's phone starts to ring. Sherlock groans.

"If he's calling it has to be important love." John answers his phone. "Greg, what's so important?"

"The murderer sent a note to the Yard. He's going to start killing off Yarders."

"We'll be there right away." John hangs up, shaken, gets up and starts getting dressed.

"John, what's wrong?"

"The murderer sent a note to the Yard. He says he's going to start killing Yarders."

 

They both rush into the station and straight to Lestrade's office.

"Thank god your here! We're calling in all officers, detectives, and forensic workers to the Yard for protection now." Lestrade says

"Do you not see the obvious Lestrade?!" Sherlock exclaims

"Ok, even I don't know what your going on about." John says.

"The murderer works for the Yard! I need the files on all officers that have joined in the past 2 months. You, me, John, Donovan, and Anderson will look through them in your office. Tell no one else." Sherlock says sternly. As soon as Lestrade runs off Sherlock pulls John into his office.

"Sherlock, this is dangerous. The murderer could be anyone." John says worriedly.

"I know. That's why I'm keeping you safe by sending you home." Sherlock says as he closes all the blinds in Lestrade's office.

"No way, the best way to protect each other is to stay together." John says. "I am not losing my fiancé after only being engaged for an hour." He smiles.

Sherlock smirks. "Fine." He send a quick text to Lestrade. "Lestrade is bringing us each a gun. I left yours at home since you technically don't have a gun."

"Promise me one thing?"

"Anything John." Sherlock smiles softly and moves closer.

"Don't be an idiot and get killed today." John says quietly, looking up at Sherlock.

"If you are in danger I make no promise John." He says.

"You heroic git." John kisses Sherlock softly. "Let's catch us a murderer as an engagement present then!" He jokes.

They pull apart just in time, before Lestrade, Donovan, and Anderson enter the office with the files.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock is freaking out.

They had found the murderer but before they could cuff him he had stabbed John in the abdomen. Now he was applying pressure to stop the bleeding while Lestrade got the medics to them. When they try to remove Sherlock he refuses. Lestrade and Donovan are finally able to pry him away from John as the medics move him to a gurney.

"I have to ride with him." Sherlock tells Lestrade.

"Family only Sherlock, I'm sorry."

Sherlock looks around and then speaks to Lestrade quietly. "He is my fiancée. I need to be on there with him."

"Go ahead." Lestrade says, dumbfounded.

 

Now here he was, sitting in the waiting room waiting for any kind of news about John. Just then, Lestrade walks in.

"Hey, any news yet?” Lestrade asks.

Sherlock shakes his head weakly.

"Are you ok?"

"No. It's my fault, he meant to hit me but John pushed me to the side." He says quietly. They sit there in silence before Lestrade changes the subject.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"2 years. We just haven't told anyone, and we are famous so the reporters would probably give us no privacy if it got out." Sherlock says.

"How long have you been engaged?"

"9 hours 27 minutes and 19 seconds." Sherlock smiles weakly. "I asked him this morning right after you called the first time."

"Well Congratulations. And your secret is safe with me."

Just then the doctor comes out. "Sherlock Holmes?"

"That's me." He stands up.

"Dr. Watson has woken up and is demanding you be brought to the room immediately."

"Please take me to him now." Sherlock follows the doctor. As they get nearer to John's room he can hear someone sobbing. He realizes it's John, and he runs into the room and sits next to John's bed.

"John, calm down love! I'm here! I'm fine! I swear!" Sherlock says quickly.

"Oh thank god! I was afraid he had gotten you too when you weren't here when I woke up." He sniffles, tears streak his face and his eyes are red and puffy.

"Shh. Calm down love. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He runs his fingers soothingly through John's hair. "I would have been here but they didn't tell me you were awake yet."

"It's ok. I was just afraid I'd lost you. I love you so much Sherlock."

"I love you too John." He kisses John's forehead.

"Well, I guess we have bad luck don't we?" John chuckles softly. "Both our anniversaries have ended in a hospital. Last time with you and this time with me."

Sherlock chuckles too. "At least they all know us here."

"Yeah, oh wait! I never gave you your anniversary present!" John reaches around his neck and unclasps the chain that hangs there. On the end are his dog tags. He hangs then around Sherlock's neck. "That way I'm always close to you, even if I'm not with you." John smiles.

"There perfect John." He smiles widely.

Just then Lestrade walks in with a confused look on his face. "Do you know one of the nurses here?"

"Which one?" Sherlock asks

"Short, red hair in a ponytail, skinny, and freckles?"

"That would be Maggy, why do you ask Lestrade?"

"Before I could say who I was looking for she just pointed and said 'John's down there. Room 252, Sherlock's with him.' Isn't that weird?"

"No, not at all. You must remember Lestrade that we're here far too often." Sherlock smirks.

"Oh, congratulations by the way." Lestrade says with a smile.

"I had to tell him so they'd let me on the ambulance with you." Sherlock mumbles.

"Well at least I can do this now." John pulls Sherlock in for a hard kiss and when he pulls away Sherlock's face is flushed.

"Well, I should get going." Lestrade says. As he walks away he turns to look at them and sees they are looking at each other with pure love.


	4. Chapter 4

John is worried. Sherlock has not slept for 24 hours straight and they have been at the yard for 3. He can tell that his fiancée is stressed and, if it weren't for all the other officers, he would go over to him and wrap his arms around the detective to calm him down. John pulls Lestrade aside. "Can I take Sherlock to your office? I need to talk to him in private." He says quietly.

"If you can get him out of this mood then be my guest." Lestrade says.

"Hey, Sherlock?" John says "Can you come with me to Lestrade's office for a moment?"

Sherlock rushes to Lestrade's office with John close behind. As soon as their inside he locks the door and pins John against it.

"Sherlock, what....?" John is cut off by Sherlock's lips against his. Not hard but soft and passionate.

He pulls away when they both need to breath. "The need to do this has been distracting me the entire time we've been at the Yard." He says softly. "The need to hold your hand, to kiss you, to wrap my arms around you when you got frustrated, to say I love you."

"We could tell people." John whispers.

"Would you be okay with that?" Sherlock asks.

"Yes, so how are we going to do it?" John asks

"I'll think of something." Sherlock smirks mischievously.

 

Before they go back into the conference room Sherlock quickly squeezes John's hand and then slips on his ring, John does the same. They walk in and pretend like nothing is different.

"I've been an idiot! A blind idiot!" Sherlock exclaims, loudly.

"What did you find Sher?" John says, hiding his smile.

"The husband's 2nd wife did it!" Sherlock says. "She finds out about the other, and murders her because of love!"

"Brilliant!" John exclaims, smiling.

Sherlock smiles back and then notices Donovan and Anderson staring at them. "Is there a problem?" He asks.

"Yeah, since when do you wear jewelry?" Donovan asks.

"I have had a ring for about a week Donovan. I am engaged." Sherlock says.

"Who would want to marry you, freak?!" Anderson says. In seconds John is holding him up against the wall by his shirt.

"Don't call him a freak!" John says angrily.

"Why would you care what Anderson say..." Donovan trails off when she sees the hand that's clenched on Anderson's shirt.

"Love, put him down. He's not worth it." Sherlock places a hand on John's shoulder and he releases Anderson who falls to the floor.

"Don't EVER call my fiancée a freak again!" John shouts angrily.

Sherlock grabs his hand and John immediately calms down. "Let's go home John."

They walk the whole way home with their hands intertwined between them and the biggest smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

They were about to leave the building, which was the crime scene, when Lestrade stops them.

"Greene and Harold are going to escort you through the reporters." Lestrade says.

John groans. "Great, who in the Yard leaked the truth about us?"

"By the way he is nervously twitching, Anderson." Sherlock says before grabbing John's hand tightly. "How about we give them something to write about?" He smirks when John shakes his head.

They are led outside and immediately surrounded by reporters.

"How long have you two been together?" "How long have you been engaged?" When is the wedding?" "How did you keep it a secret?"

The questions are screamed and then Sherlock pulls John to him. He bends down and gives him a slow passionate kiss. When he breaks away John smiles and pulls him in for another.

Cameras are flashing every which way and the reporters shriek as they realize they've got a big story to publish.

They then fight through the reporters and into a cab and as soon as the door closes John kisses Sherlock again.

The reporters are blocking the cab and taking more pictures of John and Sherlock as they snog in the back seat of the cab.

When they finally pull away John and Sherlock pull apart and burst into a fit of giggles.

"I can't wait to see tomorrow's headline." John says.

"Probably find a horrid nickname for us." Sherlock says with a smile.

"The Yard already has one. When the lady Yarders fill out paperwork they write us as 'Johnlock', they say it's shorter and were always together so it works." John says.

"What a repulsive nickname!" Sherlock groans.

"Oh, also I realized that we never chose a date for our wedding." John says.

"I think Mycroft will probably make us throw a big wedding. There will be reporters, photographers, and magazine editors since we're famous and this is our wedding." Sherlock says, intertwining their hands.

"All that I need at a wedding is you, everything else is unimportant." John says. He leans in and gives Sherlock a kiss before they arrive at 221B.


	6. Chapter 6

John is nervous. He kept readjusting his tuxedo and fidgeting. He was getting married today, to Sherlock, his Sherlock. The church held only their friends and family plus a few photographers, Mycroft had hired them to take photos that they would release to the press. There were also several cameramen who were going to be recording the wedding and then edit the video that they would release to the press. But he didn't care about that. All he needed at the wedding was Sherlock, everything else was just extra. Lestrade, who was his best man, came into the room.

"I know that it's against tradition, but you need to go see Sherlock NOW." Lestrade says, worriedly.

John rushes out of his dressing room and to Sherlock's and knocks on the door. "Hey Sher? Can I come in?"

"No! I don't want you to see me like this." Sherlock says between sobs.

"Sher, I'm coming in." John slowly opens the door and finds Sherlock sitting with his back against the wall and knees to his chest. "Oh Sher." John rushes over and sits next to him, wrapping his arms around his soon-to-be husband.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Sherlock says as he buries his face into John's shoulder, tears still streaking his cheeks.

"Shh. Just tell me what's wrong." John says quietly.

"I...I...I'm nervous and... And scared." He says softly "I don't want to mess up and have you leave me."

John tightens his hold on Sherlock "Oh Sher, I would never leave you! You are the one I chose in this entire world and no one else will ever be my love except for you." he kisses Sherlock's forehead. "You better now?"

"Yes love, I think I am." Sherlock smiles weakly. Just then there is a knocking at the door.

"You've got 5 minutes to be at the alter brother dear." Mycroft says through the door.

"Go ahead, I'll see you at the altar." John gives Sherlock a quick kiss before he leaves.

 

Sherlock is nervous. He is standing at the altar, waiting for John. People are taking pictures and filming, but he doesn't care. He's nervous about messing up, he really can't mess up. Suddenly the music starts playing. First comes his side of groomsmen and bridesmaids, which consists of Mycroft, Molly, Irene, and Clara. Then comes John's side, Lestrade, Mike, Harry, and Sarah. Finally comes John. Sherlock breath catches as he sees him walking down the aisle. He can't help but stare. He glances at Mycroft nervously and his brother gives him an encouraging smile. When John is at the alter Sherlock takes his hands as the officiant talks. When it is time for their vows John goes first.

 

John pulls out cards. "You know I wrote this all out, but it won't work. They don't describe what I feel right now so I'm just going to tell you" he rips up the cards and drops them to the floor causing a few people to chuckle. "Sherlock Holmes, you are my world. Without you I would be a broken man, and the second I met you I knew that we were meant to meet each other." Mike smiles. "People told me to stay away, that you were a psychopath and a freak." Anderson and Donovan slump in their seats and look at the ground. "But I wouldn't believe them. Then you decided to wear that bloody sheet to Buckingham Palace." Mycroft chuckles softly. "And I realized I might love you. But when you stopped chasing a criminal to help me, I knew I loved you and that you loved me. We have solved crimes, caught criminals, and stopped murderers. And every time one of us was in the hospital the other would be there the whole time. To take care of each other and to tell Lestrade to piss off whenever he brought up paperwork" Lestrade smiles. "So here we are now. And I am giving you my heart, and promising you that I will love you forever." He slips the ring onto Sherlock's finger. Almost everyone has tears in their eyes including John and Sherlock. John reaches out and wipes the tears from Sherlock's face.

 

Sherlock takes a shaky breath and begins his vows. "John Watson. The first time I met you I knew I had fallen in love. I asked 'Afghanistan or Iraq' just to impress you, I even winked on the way out to get your attention. But as we became friends I was afraid that telling you would ruin that. But oh, how wrong I was. When we were facing Moriarty and he had you at the pool I was more scared then I had been in my life. He had taken my one weakness in the world, my heart. You are my heart and always will be. No matter what anyone says about us, or no matter what happens, I will be at your side. Just the two of us against the rest of the world." He slips the ring on John's finger with tears streaking both of their faces.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Dr. Watson-Holmes. You may kiss your husband." The officiant says.

Sherlock and John kiss softly but passionately. This is the happiest they've been in their entire lives.


End file.
